


This Can’t be Good For You

by DEH_Fanfic_Star



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Heidi Hansen Is a Good Mother, Heidi Hansen Tries, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Larry Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen) Is a Bad Parent, Suicide Attempt, Trees, Zoe Murphy Tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEH_Fanfic_Star/pseuds/DEH_Fanfic_Star
Summary: This is a re-write of the actual play but if the cut songs where added as well as the actual songs and if Connor and Evan where friends.~.(charecters name).~ Means it’s the next charecters POV
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy





	This Can’t be Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fic the chapters will be written and Put out on every Monday it depends on school and homework (you know the normal secondary stuff)
> 
> Hope you enjoy ❤️

~.Evan.~

As I write my letter that my therapist told me to write all I can think of is how I have to print this off at school. What if someone saw? What would they think.. My chest started to tighten and my hands started to shake I was over thinking again.

Breathe in

Breathe out

Breathe in

Breathe out

After 20 minutes of breathing I finally calmed down well mostly my hands are still shaking but it’s not that bad so I just continued to write my letter

**“Dear Evan Hansen.. Today is going to be a good day and hears why..”  
**

Around 30 minutes of writing and deleting and re-writing again there was a knock at his bedroom door. “Come in” I called as his mum peered around the corner.   
  
  
~.Heidi.~

”Hey Evan! How is the letter going?” I called out. Evan just shrugged. “Can I sit down?” Evan shrugged again so I just sat down. “Have you been writing those lessons to yourself... Dear Evan Hansen today is going to be a good day and here’s why..” He sighed

“I started one..?” He said shrugging

”Those letters are important hunny! There going to help you build your confidence. 

“I guess..” He sighed 

I then started to sing Anybody have a map a song I wrote a while ago. 

{MeanWhile}

~.Cynthia.~

As I sat down at the breakfast table I could see Connor come down the stairs and join me and Larry and Zoe sat down too. “I’m not going in today” Connor mumbles in my ear 

“It’s your senior year Connor you are not missing the first day!” I loudly said back

”I already said I will go tomorrow!” He protested

”He doesn’t listen! Look at him he is probably high!” Larry put in

“He is definitely high” Zoe added

”I don’t want you going to school high Connor!” 

“Perfect! So then I won’t go. Thanks mom!” He shouted as he got up and walked back to his room

Then I started singing Anybody Have a map walking away from everyone as Zoe and Larry complained as usual behind me


End file.
